Medical image scanning data, for example, is typically obtained in the form of slices in various types of imaging modalities. These slices are then stacked to form a three-dimensional (3D) volume.
In the case of cardiovascular applications, a measurement of heart wall thickness may be necessary in order to detect damage to the heart muscle. Conventional tools have been used to acquire heart wall measurements, but they have the disadvantages of requiring user interaction and/or being based on two-dimensional (2D) slice-by-slice contouring techniques. It is desirable for many cardiovascular applications to have an automatic, more accurate and robust technique for analysis of a heart wall, particularly while in motion.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for organ wall analysis. The present disclosure addresses these and other issues.